ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yallery Brown
Testimonials Have a level 99 job with a halfway decent ilvl. Use Trusts for total overkill. Pop NM. Squish. Win. This was a joke as BST90. DipperYuly took maybe 25%hp dmg the whole fight and I was nekked lol Nice revenge for all the 2 shotting at 75 it did to me. --Josiahkf 22:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) *i second the above comment 1 lucky lulush (1min 40second fight). cake (Rukenshin, Cerberus) Died as a 78BST/39WHM using Nursery Nazuna. Couldn't seem to reward quick enough and pet wasnt nearly durable enough to beat him down. Just an fyi for other BST's who think that soloing this is a walk in the park. I'm not going to say that i wouldn't have done better as /nin or with different gear but you definitely need to take it seriously. --SSJ4Puar 17:27 13 May 2010 Super easy solo as BST85/DNC40. Used a single DipperYuly for its evasion, along with 2 Magian Trial axes (+18 Pet Eva and -9% Pet Phys dmg) without having to use any pet food. Ended the fight with the pet having about 45% health left. Pet solo'd the whole fight in case the Slumber Powder got me too and I was unable to reward if my pet got into trouble. I killed this NM as a duo consisting of two 75 RDM/BLU. We had a bit of trouble conserving MP and had to Bind it for a little while until Convert was back up. Paying close attention to Slow/Paralyze/Blind in this fight is necessary because the NM hits hard and fast with frequent Double Attack. Bio and Poison is recommended as it speeds up the fight a lot, not to mention reduces the sting of the blows. Overall, this was a very fun and challenging fight. --Shizoku 20:02, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Soloable by 75 NIN/THF(Evasion Bonus) with level 65 Soothing Healer NPC fellow. 75 RDM/BLU can solo him too, I killed him with a 75 WAR/NIN the only did a 2 WS and he died. Straight tank with recasting SS as soon as its timer is cooled down. When I had troubles, I just bound him and moved out of his range and rebuffed. 27Oct09 Sigmundseraph Can probably be soloed with difficulty by a RDM/NIN 75. Managed to get it to 30% via a combination of straight tanking and DoT-zoning. Got reckless and died horribly, but it's doable if you have enough patience. Sadly, the zone near its pop area is full of aggroing mobs (both to magic and to sight), so you can't really DoT kite it, even though it's susceptible to bind and seems to be very weak to gravity (it usually lasts a good while). It hits very hard (around 120 to my well geared RDM, was hitting a thief for 250 afterwards) and can eat through stoneskin in 2-3 hits, but it is somewhat inaccurate. It is also highly resistant to magic (enspells where doing less than half damage, bio II did single digits damage). Wouldn't really recommend soloing it unless you are for the challenge, it's made much easier if you bring someone along to take care of the aggressive monsters in the area. --Anto 16:22, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Duo'd by 75 PLD/DNC, 74RDM/BLM. Start the fight with spirit's withing, rdm buffs and takes care of slow from sprout smack. Used Chivalry and convert. No food. Gwylo/Wup~Sylph Duoed by 75 THF/NIN and 75DRG/BLU. Poison pots, THF full evasion (315) Only problem was at start, wasn't fully paying attention to Utsu and it did the spin move right after sleep move. Got down to 150 HP and wyvern was still asleep lol. No problems after that. --Clari Just solo'd this RDM/NIN with full Haste/Fast Cast build in about 14 minutes of actual fighting. I cleared out the bees around ??? then killed a Tonberry to clear a pull to the nearby zone. Spawned it and run to zone with Blood Cuisses, and had no trouble whatsoever. The fight itself was fairly easy, what with Slow II and Paralyze kept up, shadow casting was easy. I recommend keeping a fresh Stoneskin up often, and using Poison Potions so if you're slept, you can cancel Stoneskin, recast shadows, and recast Stoneskin without taking damage. Accuracy was an issue through the fight, even eating a sushi. I'd recommend either using a good accuracy build or be prepared for a slightly longer fight. A good way to keep shadow recasts low is to apply fresh buffs immediately before pulling, canceling Composure, killing normally, and when you're about 5 minutes into your buffs, recast an Utsusemi: Ichi, apply Composure, recast Haste/Refresh/Phalanx/Regen asap, and canceling Composure (hopefully before you had to recast any shadows anyways). If you do this, try and avoid casting Utsusemi: Ni with Composure up, otherwise the recast could end up coming back and biting you. --Garadante 18:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Just trio'd, BRD78/NIN39, BST74/PLD36 and PUP79/NIN38. Got a little crazy near the end. BST used Lifedrinker Lars', and a Temple Bee later on. PUP used Soulsoother frame. Not much strategy. Tossed hate around. BST kept people awake. BRD kept March X2 up. --BruHouse 07:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) --- Duoed by 75 SAM/NIN and 75RDM/NIN. without much difficulties --- --- I was killing Hover tanks near the entrance for Enthunder2 when this RDM runs and zones this NM. The NM automatically attacks me even though I have no hate on it. Even worse, I zone back in and the NM is still there hitting me while mob models are loading. --Easy Solo BST80/WHM40 -- built TP before fight, used Poison Potion, one Nursery, and 2 zetas --Quesse 23:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Solo taru 90WAR/SAM - built 300tp on bees near pop... 2hr KJ > Steel Cyclone meditate KJ and fight was over had fairly unlucky third eye...wore off just before popped took a hit...blinked 3...re-used and lost to sprout spin split second later...forgot to use blood rage Iokcs 05:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) *Solo 78BST/NIN - Used 1 Dipper & one Clyvonne. Also Used poison potions. HP was @ 3/4 at the end of the fight.